


at the end of the day

by Crashingcovex



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tochilock, Trans Male Character, theyre just so cute ok..., trans!harlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashingcovex/pseuds/Crashingcovex
Summary: days on the Arcadia can be very long, but being with Tochiro at the end of it all made it easier. Just some short fluff :)
Relationships: Harlock (Captain Harlock)/Oyama "Tochiro" Toshiro





	at the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> let’s fucking gooooo trans harlock 
> 
> A comfort hc of mine :) feel free to lmk what u think 
> 
> “that pirate is fucking trans” - definitely leiji matsumoto

At the end of every day, Harlock was, of course, very tired. Having the addition of a very very tight piece of fabric stretched across his torso unfortunately did not help this. 

He made his way to his quarters, the room in which he now shared with Tochiro. The day has been particularly taxing, and the captain desperately wanted to just slump over and sleep forever.

The smaller man was already there, intently reading a book by the bedside lamp; they hadn’t had much time to interact that day. Tochiro looked up with a sweet smile and shut it as Harlock joined him, who sighed massively and sitting heavily on the edge of their bed. He desperately wanted to relax, be out of his tight clothes, and just be with Tochiro in the moment. He unzipped his bodysuit halfway in a haggard manner, allowing it to slip over his shoulders and fall at his sides, keeping his bottom half inside. 

Tochiro clambered across their shared bed to reach where Harlock sat at the edge, wrapping his arms around the much taller man’s torso, resting his head against his shoulder with a soft kiss. “Hey,” Tochiro murmured affectionately into his back, nuzzling slightly. “Long day?”

“Hey.” Harlock replied, placing one of his much larger hands over Tochiro’s, which were interlocked at his waist. “Yeah, long day.” He rubbed his hand softly with a thumb. If there was one thing he enjoyed most at the end of each day, it was this. He relished in the warmth of Tochiro wrapped around him, smiling softly to himself. 

The two stayed like that for some time, clinging to each other. 

Tochiro shifted, moving a hand to rub at Harlock’s shoulder. “You should take your binder off, you know. It’s been way too long.” He told him with concern. “I know you need it, but I don’t want you hurting yourself.” 

Harlock nodded slightly, heaving another deep sigh before removing the article of clothing and tossing it aside. He didn’t feel strange like this around Tochiro, his partner, his soulmate, the person he knew and trusted most; but he couldn’t help feeling a little anxious. Just a little. 

Tochiro massaged lightly at his husband’s shoulders and back, kissing softly at the scarred flesh, murmuring words of affection as he did so. Harlock eased into his touches, feeling his anxieties melt away as they always did. Tochiro loved him for him, more than anything, and nothing could change that. Perhaps their Arcadia was with each other.


End file.
